


sempiternus

by taeyonglovebot



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Because that was my plan, Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, Gags, I hope, It's also very soft, Johnny appears for like 3 seconds, Kinda, M/M, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 00:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20591444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeyonglovebot/pseuds/taeyonglovebot
Summary: It’s a rare evening today at the dorms with all the members out doing who knows what with who knows who. All the members except for Taeyong and Jaehyun. Jaehyun, like the caring boyfriend he is, worried about Taeyong’s non stop schedules, convinced Taeyong to dedicate the whole day to rest.Or that was the plan.





	sempiternus

**Author's Note:**

> Sempiternus  
\- Sempiterno, na (adj.): aquello que tiene principio pero no tiene final, que durará siempre.  
\- Everlasting (adj.): that has beggining but no end, that will last forever.
> 
> The first time I write something and it's NSFW lol Who's surprised? Definitely not me.  
I apologize if this is awkward or cringy at some point, I'm still very new writing and English is not my first language.

It’s a rare evening today at the dorms with all the members out doing who knows what with who knows who. All the members except for Taeyong and Jaehyun. Jaehyun, like the caring boyfriend he is, worried about Taeyong’s non stop schedules, convinced Taeyong to dedicate the whole day to rest.

Or that was the plan.

Taeyong’s original plan was to cook something nice for the both of them since making fancy meals is not something they have the privilege of doing very often, considering there are other seven grown up men living with them.

Taeyong was collecting everything he needed from the cupboards while Jaehyun was watching him silently, leaning on the opposite counter with a smile on his lips. His boyfriend was being too cute for his own good, looking all soft and innocent wearing only a pair of boxers and one of Jaehyun’s shirts. Jaehyun, being the weak man he is, couldn’t resist. _It really wasn’t his fault! _So he ended up cornering Taeyong at the counter until Taeyong had sat up on the countertop, knowing exactly what Jaehyun was thinking and giggling the whole time.

Now Taeyong is sitting on the edge of the counter, Jaehyun between his legs, Jaehyun’s hands resting flat on the countertop on either side Taeyong’s hips. Their faces are close, only a few centimetres separating them, and Taeyong’s arms are loosely wrapped around Jaehyun’s shoulders.

Jaehyun hums deep in his throat, and he leans forward, giving Taeyong a soft, gentle kiss, both of their eyes slipping closed for just a moment. It’s been a while since they had some time for themselves, and it feels nice to be like this without kissy noises in the background from the other members. When their eyes open and meet once again, Taeyong lets out a soft little noise of happiness.

“Have I ever told you that you’re the most breathtakingly beautiful human being that has ever existed on this planet?” Taeyong lets out a giggle and buries his face on the crook of Jaehyun’s neck, trying to hide his blushing cheeks and mumbles his answer with a bright grin on his face. “Only a few times. Every single day. For four years and a half now.”

Jaehyun turns his head to the side and kisses Taeyong’s left temple. “Good, because it’s the truth.” Taeyong leans back again to stare at Jaehyun’s face with stars in his eyes, Jaehyun reciprocating his loving gaze, full of fondness. They stay like that for a few seconds until Jaehyun’s turns serious all of a sudden and breaks the silence again, never breaking the eye contact. “I really won the Grand Prize when I met you, Yong.”

Taeyong reaches up from Jaehyun’s shoulders to cup Jaehyun’s face with his hands, running his thumbs slowly over Jaehyun’s cheeks, soft and supple like silk. Jaehyun is looking at Taeyong like he is an ethereal being, an angel out of this world who needs to be cherished and loved, and all Taeyong can do in that moment is look into Jaehyun’s eyes and tell him the same. Taeyong leans forward until their lips meet again.

They keep kissing, Jaehyun’s lips unbelievably soft and warm and wet against Taeyong’s own, and Taeyong feels like he’s sinking deeper and deeper, like he’s drowning, consumed by Jaehyun’s feelings that he can feel as strong and as clear as his own. Their lips push and pull together smoothly each time they kiss and separate, tilting their faces in tandem, the kisses growing wetter and more passionate, longer, deeper, more audible as they fall into a rhythm, soft moans spilling from their lips as they get lost in each other and soon tune out everything around them. 

They kiss like that for a long, long time until Taeyong feels lost in a trance, almost lulled to sleep. Jaehyun pulls away from Taeyong’s lips to press a soft, sweet kiss to Taeyong’s cheek, and continues to kiss Taeyong’s jawline and down to his neck, pulling Taeyong in closer and burying his face in Taeyong’s throat as Taeyong tilts his head, baring his neck and threading his fingers through Jaehyun’s soft hair, Taeyong’s face flushed a deep red as he feels Jaehyun’s lips brushing over his sensitive skin, while making these rich and low noises from deep inside his chest.

Jaehyun then decides that the counter is not spacious enough for what he has planned and slides his hands under Taeyong’s thighs and hoists him up. Taeyong lets out a surprised yelp at the sudden change of position and quickly sets his legs around Jaehyun’s hips just as Jaehyun begins to carry Taeyong towards his bedroom, moving carefully as Taeyong grips onto Jaehyun’s cheeks again, kissing every corner of skin he can reach.

When they make it to the bedroom, Jaehyun turns and kicks the door closed and deposits Taeyong gently onto the bed, Taeyong lying back while Jaehyun removes his own pants and shirt, leaving him only on his underwear and then quickly moves to crawl on top of Taeyong, immediately swooping down to capture Taeyong's lips once more.

They keep kissing. The kisses, slow and deep at first, keep growing deeper and harder, everything hot and smooth and instinctual after knowing the other’s body for so long. Taeyong threads his hands through Jaehyun's hair, softly humming at the sensation of Jaehyun’s caressing his naked torso.

Jaehyun pulls back and rests his forehead against Taeyong's, panting against Taeyong's lips and takes a moment to look down at Taeyong and into his eyes. Taeyong is so gorgeous, so lovely all splayed out beneath him, flushed all over, looking up at Jaehyun from a half-lidded, heated gaze and wordlessly begging to be taken, too beautiful to be true. Jaehyun groans at the sight and rolls his body downward, bringing their lips and their bodies together in one smooth motion.

That causes Taeyong to moan loudly into the kiss and press in even closer, Jaehyun’s large hands on each side of Taeyong's head as Taeyong reaches down to slide off Jaehyun's underwear and squeeze his ass. 

Jaehyun breaks away from Taeyong's mouth and starts kissing his jawline again, then moves down to his throat, mouthing at the skin on his neck until it's red and hot, one arm resting on the bed beside Taeyong's face and the other sliding down to rub his hand up and down Taeyong's waist.

Jaehyun starts pulling off Taeyong's clothes, balancing on one arm and reaching down the other to slide off Taeyong's boxers. They break apart for just a moment so that Jaehyun can sit up on his knees, straddling Taeyong's hips, and pull Taeyong's shirt off over his head, followed by his own underwear as Taeyong watches beneath him, blushing and breathless.

Jaehyun drops back down to his forearms, kissing Taeyong again with passion. Taeyong closes his eyes, his lips parted, as Jaehyun breaks the kiss and starts to move his mouth south, leaving little kisses everywhere he can find until he reaches Taeyong’s belly. Then carefully maneuvers Taeyong’s legs to rest, knees bent, one on each of Jaehyun’s shoulders, giving Jaehyun full access to Taeyong’s hole.

It’s warm to the touch, warm and inviting, and as Jaehyun rests again on his forearms and leans down, he brings his face right between Taeyong’s thighs, right to Taeyong’s entrance.

Taeyong bites his hand on a whimper when he feels Jaehyun’s nose against his ass, and arches his hips up, face getting hot as he realizes that Jaehyun is actually breathing in his scent, before closing his eyes as he takes in Taeyong’s wonderful heat.

Taeyong’s sweet cries ring out like beautiful music in the still, silent air of their dorm.

Jaehyun’s tongue is hot and wet, lapping against his hole like it’s the tastiest thing in the world. Taeyong’s hips beginning to tremble already, and his thighs spread instinctively.

Jaehyun moans in appreciation, his tongue swiping across Taeyong’s twitching rim, just getting a taste before really digging into his meal. Despite Taeyong’s best efforts to cover his voice, Jaehyun can still hear his angelic moans and he absolutely loves them. And he wants to make Taeyong louder.

You see, one of Jaehyun’s favourite things about Taeyong is also one of the most dangerous things about Taeyong; Taeyong is _loud. _And he wants to make sure all their neighbours know this fact.

Jaehyun groans again, sticking his tongue into Taeyong’s tight, pink hole, wiggling it slightly before removing it quickly. Taeyong’s cock is so hard by now it hurts, precum falling onto the bed, but with Jaehyun’s tongue now delving deeper inside him, Taeyong can't be bothered about anything else.

Jaehyun keeps kissing the insides of Taeyong’s thighs, gently bites down and sucks on the soft skin to leave brilliant purple and red marks. Taeyong’s hands fist in Jaehyun's hair as Jaehyun starts to lick him again, to dip his tongue in and out of Taeyong’s entrance and to lap along the rim, to suck the ring of muscle until Taeyong is moaning and tugging, squirming with tears in his eyes and flushed from head to toe.

When Jaehyun thinks Taeyong has had enough torture, he moves up again, Taeyong whimpering at the loss of heat as Jaehyun sits up on his knees until they are at eye level again. Taeyong still has his hands on Jaehyun’s nape so Jaehyun reaches for them and intertwine their fingers to bring them close to his mouth and kiss every single one of Taeyong’s knuckles. 

Taeyong's heated expression softens at the action, loving how soft Jaehyun can be even at times like this.

Their eyes meet and Jaehyun brings their faces close again, their lips only centimetres apart and the two of them panting into each other’s mouths. Taeyong is glazed over in lust, his mouth hanging open, lips wet and shiny and swollen. Without breaking eye contact, Jaehyun strokes Taeyong’s lips with his thumb, and with the other hand he reaches for the bottle of lube that was conveniently on top of the bedside table waiting to be used. 

Jaehyun starts to work the lubricant, warming it up and getting his fingers slippery. He looks down at Taeyong with intense desire as he rubs his palms together, a deep flush spreading from his face down his neck and chest at the sight of Taeyong so vulnerable and pliant beneath him.

He lowers himself again and gives Taeyong a chaste and warm kiss on the lips at the same time as he runs two fingers of his right hand over the split of Taeyong’s ass, just brushing right over his entrance and causing Taeyong’s face to darken to a deep red as he moans, mouth falling open as he trembles and quivers.

Jaehyun feels hypnotized by the sounds Taeyong keeps making. He absolutely loves to pleasure his boyfriend. Jaehyun pants, groans and bites into his lower lip before slipping two fingers in between Taeyong’s cheeks and then smoothly into his entrance, past the tight ring of muscle and into Taeyong’s warm, thrumming body.

Taeyong whines loudly as Jaehyun works him open, pushing his fingers in and pulling them out. Moving them in circles to stretch Taeyong, the noise thick and wet from the lube. Taeyong winds his arms around Jaehyun’s shoulders as he pushes in closer so that they’re completely flush, and Jaehyun buries his face in Taeyong’s throat, breathing in the soft and sweet scent he loves so much.

When Jaehyun pushes in a third finger and starts to fuck Taeyong, moving his fingers in and out at a quick, steady pace, Taeyong's eyes grow watery again. Taeyong is crying out loudly with each movement of Jaehyun's fingers, and Jaehyun knows from experience that he's getting close, and so he gradually slows down before withdrawing from Taeyong's hole with a filthy squelching noise that has heat shooting through his body and Taeyong’s hole clenching around empty air.

As Taeyong lies there, breathing loudly, crying, Jaehyun lets out a deep, low sigh, half in fondness and half in an attempt to chase away his own orgasm, and he guides Taeyong to lower his legs back down on the bed. He then drops down to hover his body over Taeyong's and pants, chest heaving for a long moment. Jaehyun is between Taeyong's legs, Taeyong looking into Jaehyun’s eyes, his arms wrapped around Jaehyun’s shoulders to urge him downwards even more and slowly spreads his legs further while maintaining eye-contact and parting his lips ever so slightly. Taeyong is so ready, and he knows he looks irresistible like this.

The truth is, as much as they’d love to stretch this foreplay out for hours, both of them are close to go completely nuts. And so Jaehyun guides his cock to Taeyong's entrance and thrusts inside in one smooth motion, listening to the low moan leaving Taeyong’s lips. The older man’s jaw slackened in pleasure, leaning his head back against the bed as he pushes his hips down onto Jaehyun’s dick.

Jaehyun could barely wait for the cue before he succumbs to the lust fuelling his mind and fucks into Taeyong’s body, _hard_. Several moments drew by them, a muted silence only disturbed by the sounds of skin on skin, heavy breathing and breathless moans.

Jaehyun starts to fuck Taeyong with deep, powerful thrusts in a steady rhythm, grunting and groaning low in his chest and Taeyong’s moaning beautifully with each hit, his voice ringing out loud and clear and sweet.

The bed starts to creak, like it might break beneath their weight, and Jaehyun pants roughly and wet against Taeyong’s throat as he fucks him, Taeyong’s legs wrapped around Jaehyun’s waist and his arms wrapped tightly around Jaehyun’s shoulders, his soft hands digging bruises into Jaehyun’s shoulder blades as Jaehyun pounds into him over and over and over again.

They’re both getting close. Jaehyun keeps fucking Taeyong hard, and Taeyong’s moans are growing louder and higher with each thrust, each hit of Jaehyun’s cock deep inside of him, both of them flushed, sweating and hot wrapped tight together, both of them completely lost in what they’re doing, so lost that Jaehyun almost doesn’t notice the sound of the entrance door opening on the other side of the wall, the spill of the other members coming inside the dorm, back way early than what they bargained for from whatever they were doing.

_Shit_.

Jaehyun abruptly stops moving, going still on top of Taeyong, and Taeyong lets out a broken yell of protest, squeezing at Jaehyun’s shoulders and throwing his head back against the pillow, tears of frustration spilling down his cheeks. Jaehyun pushes up to hover over Taeyong, Jaehyun’s heart beating deafeningly loud in his ears as he doesn’t move, struggling to hear what’s going on outside, or if they’re about to get caught.

“J-Jae,” Taeyong whines, his eyes fluttering open, his lips parted, so beautiful that Jaehyun forgets about what’s going on for a few seconds as he looks right into Taeyong’s eyes. “Please, please, please.”

Jaehyun catches his breath for a few moments with his eyes closed and opens them again, then reaches to lightly stroke Taeyong’s cheek. “We can finish,” Jaehyun murmurs, “but you have to be quiet, kitten.”

Taeyong moans softly at the pet name, a sweet little whimper, closes his eyes again and nods. “Please, Jae,” he begs again, cheeks wet with tears. 

Jaehyun starts to move again, slowly at first, and it goes well for a few minutes as he falls back into a rhythm, thrusting deep and hard, but then, Taeyong starts to get loud again, throwing his head back and letting out a string of moans at the same time that he clenches tight around Jaehyun’s cock and has Jaehyun seeing stars and letting out a filthy shout.

At that, Jaehyun immediately stops once more, his chest heaving. Who is he kidding? They’re _both_ loud as fuck.

“Jae,” Taeyong moans as he squirms beneath him. “Please, Jae. Fuck me harder. Fuck me, Jae, I—” 

Jaehyun can’t take much more of this either, and so he covers Taeyong’s mouth with his left hand, Taeyong’s eyes fluttering and a fresh blush colouring his cheeks as he sucks in a breath through his nose, and Jaehyun can’t help but to grin as he meets Taeyong’s gaze. Taeyong likes to be be gagged, after all.

Jaehyun doesn't break eye contact with Taeyong as he starts to thrust again, balancing on his right forearm while keeping his left hand snug over Taeyong’s mouth, and he watches with fascination as Taeyong’s eyes slip closed and he starts to make all those filthy noises right into Jaehyun’s palm. He’s so close, Jaehyun can feel him trembling now.

Jaehyun is getting close too as he goes harder and faster, so, so close, and with perfect timing, Jaehyun buries his face in Taeyong’s throat to muffle his groans as he comes inside of Taeyong hard, heat flooding him in waves, Taeyong coming almost immediately after with what’s certainly a scream muffled by Jaehyun’s palm and his ass squeezing tight around Jaehyun’s cock in that final series of thrusts as Jaehyun pumps himself empty. 

Jaehyun collapses on top of Taeyong, panting hard against Taeyong’s chest as his climax evens out, keeping his hand over Taeyong’s mouth as Taeyong comes down too, because he knows from experience that Taeyong is just as loud when he’s coming down.

Jaehyun’s mind is blank, clear, every thought vanished like wisps of smoke. His body feels warm and loose, light, weightless, his lungs filled with Taeyong’s scent and his nerves only able to feel Taeyong still trembling beneath him.

They just pant against each other for a moment, Jaehyun’s head spinning from all that he's feeling. The second Jaehyun removes his hand, Taeyong leans down and kisses him on the lips and bites down into his lower lip, Jaehyun letting out a little gasp of surprise as Taeyong grabs his shoulders and urges him to roll over onto his back and wraps his arms around Jaehyun’s waist in a tight embrace. They come down together like that, Taeyong pressing his face into Jaehyun’s chest right over his heart.

After a few moments, Taeyong turns his head back to look at Jaehyun's eyes, Taeyong’s eyes bright and amused as he squeezes Jaehyun’s torso affectionately and murmurs. “I won a Grammy when I met you.”

Jaehyun snorts. That’s not what he was expecting to hear at all after all that. “That doesn’t even make sense, hyung,” but he still reaches down to kiss Taeyong’s lips for the nth time today.

“You still love me, though.”

“Of course I do.”

“So, did you two rest a lot yesterday?” Johnny asks Jaehyun with a knowing smile the next morning when he enters the kitchen to grab something to eat.

“Shut up, hyung.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! Hope you enjoyed it :D  
Leave kudos and comments if you want. They're all appreciated!


End file.
